sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XDarKraDx/Did you miss me?
Có bạn nào vừa xong Sherlock ss3 như mềnh không, ôi cái cảm giác lâng lâng sau khi xong nó vẫn còn mãi :)) Chắc cũng chả có spoil gì nhiều, nhưng để cho chắc ăn thì bạn nào chưa coi thì tạm thời dừng ở đây được rồi đấy, hẹn gặp lại sau khi các bạn đã coi xong :D ☆☆☆ https://scontent-a-lga.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash3/1504087_742462925773222_1504356765_n.jpg Tập này đúng là cái kết hoành tráng/ra trò/tuyệt vời/xuất sắc/trên cả mong đợi cho Sherlock mà, đúng là không uổng công mình trông đợi, chả biết nói gì hơn cả ngoài phải thốt lên "▽☆♪×○▫♦♂×○▫♦♂ҳ̸Ҳ̸ҳ۞۩๑sau khi xem xong tập 3 đấy Đúng là không tưng tưng như hai tập trước, và đầy tính "nghiêm túc" vốn có của series Sherlock này, tập ba hứa hẹn đầy bất ngờ cũng như kịch tính với các vụ án của anh Sherlock. Lúc đầu bảo rằng tập này sẽ bám sát nguyên bản gốc nên mình rất lo, và chưa kể cái tweet "Sometimes somebody has to die" nữa nhưng mọi chuyện lại hoàn toàn trái ngược với những gì mình dự đoán cũng như mong đợi, tương tự như tập "The Hound of the Baskervilles" hay gần đây nhất là "The Sign of Three". Ngoài ra sau khi xem xong tập này thì mình không thể không nghĩ đến một câu nói đầy nổi tiếng của bác sĩ House (trong series cùng tên): "Everybody Lies". Quả thật vậy, đúng là không thể nào tin được bất kì ai trong series này mà. Mọi người đều nói dối, để bảo vệ những gì quan trọng với mình. Và đặc biệt diễn viên Lars Mikkelsen đã vào vai Charles Augustus Magnussen một cách xuất sắc đến không thể tin nổi, như Andrew Scott với James Moriarty season 2 vậy. Mình khá là nghi ngại khi thấy teaser của ep3 vì mình chưa bao giờ xem phim của diễn viên này cả, nhưng sau một vòng dạo các diễn đàn thì đều tất cả đều mong đợi cho vai diễn của Mikkelsen. Và quả thật là như thế, tập này ông hoàng của tống tiền (mình phải học hỏi vài mánh mới được) aka "Napoleon of blackmail" đã trở nên sống động hơn bao giờ hết với tập này. Mình chưa bao giờ phải trải nghiệm cảm giác đáng sợ khi bị tống tiền cả (thật ra là cũng bị hù vài lần trong mấy bộ doujin rồi, nhưng chuyện đó thì nói sau), nhưng với khả năng diễn xuất sắc cùng với những lời thoại tuyệt vời trong vai Magnussen, Lars gần như đã khiến mình phải hồi hộp cùng với những cảnh Magnussen xuất hiện. Phải nói rằng ngoài "The Woman" Irene Adler thì giờ cũng đã có người đã có thể "brought Sherlock to his knees" mà. À mà do Sherlock thắng được Moriarty trong season 2 nên mình không nhắc đến, fan ảnh đừng ném mình nha. À, nhắc đến những cảnh hồi hộp/kịch tính thì đúng là cần phải nhắc đến đoạn 3s trong Mind Palace của anh Sherlock nữa, phải nói là chất vl ra. Chỉ với ba giây để nhớ lại cách cứu mạng mình, đoạn này Sherlock đã phải khiến mình tạm dừng phim dể kịp lấy lại nhịp thở đấy. Một tràn pháo tay cho Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss. Và cuối cùng nhưng cũng không kém phần quan trọng nhất trong tập này "Did You Miss Me?" Ôi, fuck yeah, tất nhiên là ai cũng nhớ anh ấy rồi. Cuối cùng ở mùa này Sherlock cũng để lại câu hỏi y chang mùa trước, "làm quái nào mà chuyện đó lại có thể?" Mình nhớ rằng hai nhà viết kịch bản cũng đã xác nhận rằng ảnh đã thổi bay não rồi mà, giờ làm sao mà như thế được cơ chứ. Nhưng với cái màn dùng tấm hình động đó thì đúng là ảnh rồi, mình vẫn nhớ như in câu chuyện ảnh kể cho Sherlock Ôi dài dòng văn tự đến đây chắc đủ rồi, giờ tiếp tục hát bài ca "chờ đợi là hạnh phúc" thôi. À mà sắp tới có Helix, cùng người chấp bút cho Lost và X-Files nên chắc cũng đủ để đón xem giải khây trong lúc chờ Sherlock đây [[Category:Blog posts]